Clark och Lex
by cursedgirl
Summary: clark och hans hemligheter. och lex som vill ha clark av två saker..
1. Chapter 1

**bara en påhittad historia om Clark kent.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Clark var orolig, lex visste något om honom men vad?**

**lex betädde sig inte som "vanligt" enligt clark. kunde lex veta om hans hemlighet? **

**clark var tvungen att veta var lex visst till varige pris.**

**Clark: Lex! jag behöver prata med dig.**

**Lex: clark, hej! vad vill du prata med mig om?**

**Clark: är det något som du underhåller meg om? ser undrande och oroligt på lex.**

**Lex: som vad clark? tittar nyfiket.**

**clark blev nervös av lex blick och gick och ställde sig i fönstret.**

**clark: lex... vet du något om Mig?**

**clark vänder sig om och stirrar på lex.**

**Lex: hm.. nja, vet och vet. jag har mina föraningar.**

**Clark: om vad?**

**Lex: om att du kan saker som ingen anna kan.**

**clark: som te.x ?**

**lex: som detta! tar ett järnrör och slår clark rakt i huvudet och järnröret böjs.**

**clark fattade inte vad som hände. lex stirrade på det böjda järnröret och sen till clark som inte hade ett märke på sig.**

**Lex: va fan! jag hade rätt! vad mer kan du? clark hinner inte svara innan lex hadde tryckt på vakterna.**

**clark: vad gör du? stirrar på lex.**

**Lex: jag ska Ha dig! **

**clark bara stirrar på lex och sen hör han steg komma.**

**vakterna kommer in.**

**Vakt: vad är det, sir? **

**Lex: ta clark till labbet! **

**clark ser vakterna nerma sig honom och står lungt kvar.**

**vakterna försöker dra med honom därifrån men det går inte.**

**vakterna: det går inte att rubba honom! det är som han väger ton.**

**Lex: använd vapnerna då da! **

**clark: vapen funkar inte på mig!**

**lex: nej, men kankse detta! så tog han fram den gröna kryptoniten **

**clark reagerade direkt, han förökte komma undan men vakterna höll hårt tag i honom.**

**lex plaserade stenen på clarks bröst och klistrade fast den med tejp.**

**Lex: Ha! det hade du inte räcknat med va? ta honom till labbet!**

**clark stönade av smärta.**

_**Labbet..**_

**clark låg och stöna av smärka. lex kom och pratade med forkarna och läkarna sen vände han sig om till clark.**

**Lex: dom ska ta nåra tester och så. lex tog sin hand och plaserade den på clarks panna och böjde sig fram och viskade:**

**- du ska bli min, jag kommer att få reda på allt om dig, och sedan ska jag använda det imot dig så du kommer att Lyda mig!**

**jag älskar dig, clark! men gud som mitt vittne så ska du bli min!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Labbet**_

**en chockad clark tittar på lex men hämter sig snappt.**

**'varför?' kommer det ifrån clark. lex bryr sig inte om att svara honom.**

**'Börja med proverna Nu!' säjer lex till forskarna och läkare.**

_**Efter 5 timmar..**_

**'vad har ni hittat?' frågar lex.**

**'vi vet att den gröna metroiten kan skadda till och med döda honom' sa ena forskaren.**

**'vad mer?' frågar lex.**

**'hmm.. att han är osårbar om man tar bort den gröna stenen, alla sår han har läks ihop avsig själv.' säjer den andra läkaren och forskaren bara nickar.**

**lex funderar ett tag sen säjer han: - 'kolla vad som händer av den röda stenen.'**

**'nej,' srönar clark fram.**

**'varför inte?' frågar lex clark.**

**'av den blir jag rebellisk, ond' säjer clark.**

**'intressant!' säjer både lex och dom andra.**

**'nej det är det inte! släpp mig! lex, snälla!' säjer clark förtvivlat.**

**'clark, vad har du för egenskaper igentligen?' lex ser fundersam ut.**

**'jag är snabb, har rönken syn, har super hörsel, är stark och kan skjuta eld med mina ögon, och troligen flyga men de vet jag inte?' säjer clark svagt men tyderligt.**

**'Otroligt! det måste vi få se!' vänder sig till forskarna och säjer 'ficksa så jag kan kontrollera honom på fågot sätt'**

_**5 timmar till har gåt..**_

**'Nå..!' frågar lex forskarna.**

**'nu kan du kontrollera honom' sa de.**

**'hur?'**

**'med din röst med denna röda sten. du håller stenen nära munnen och talar, då koplas det till hans halsband och som försäkring har vi opererat in en sten i hans bröst om halsbandet skulle gå sönder' fortsatte forskarna.**

**'bra! då ska vi pröva. clark!' frågar lex.**

**'ja lex! vad vill du?' sa clark.**

**'jo, jag vill att du ska visa vad du kan göra.' **

**'hur?' säjer clark.**

* * *

nå? vad tycker ni? 

**fortsättning förjer...**


	3. Chapter 3

Lex: jag vill att du ska hämta hit Min Far!

Clark: okej..

Så var Clark borta, det kanske tog mellan 20 – 40 sekunder sen var Clark tillbaka med Lionel.

Lionel: vad är detta!

Lex: far! Kolla in mitt hemliga vapen. Och pekar på Clark som står blixt stilla.

Lionel: Clark! Vad händer? han låsas om att inte fatta något

Lex: Clark!

Clark: ja Lex.

Lex: visa min far vad jag menar…

Clark: hur? Och med vilken kraft?

Lex: visa med dina ögon mot statyn dä borta, Pekar Lex på.

Clark: okej lex.

Så visar Clark för alla i rummet (Lex, Lionel) vad han kan med sin värme syn och efter 1 minut så exploderar statyn.

Både Lionel och Lex drar häftigt efter andan av förvåning och chock.

* * *

Ledsen att detta avsnitt blev kort men ska försöka att skynda på, på nästa avsnitt…. 


End file.
